GO!
by FridaUchiha
Summary: [KakaTsunaGaaShinoSasuNaru,etc.] Aquí tenemos un alocado fanfic sobre nuestros queridos ninjas con parejas poco vistas y q la verdad... pegan mucho xD Dejad reviews plis! (Q resumen más malo xD)


Todos los personajes que aparecen son propiedad del autor, Masashi Kishimoto, ojalá fueran nuestros...T-T Ya los hemos ridiculizado suficiente XD (El padre de Shino ha dado señales de vida en el manga o el anime? XD)

Este fanfic está creado por varias personas, y aquí están sus respectivos personajes:

Naruto Uzumaki - Keru

Sasuke Uchiha - Mire

Shino Aburame - Hanano

Shikamaru Nara - Keru

Gaara - Keru

Tsunade & Katsuyu xD– Hanano

Kakashi-sensei - Massa

Kiba & Akamaru - Massa

Rock Lee - Massa

Gai-sensei - Massa

Jiraiya - Hanano

Sakura Haruno - Mire

Padre de Shino - Hanano

Itachi Uchiha - Mire

Kisame - Mire

Gracias Hanano, Massa y Keru, este fanfic no habría sido posible sin vosotros T-T

**GO!**

Lee se encuentra por el camino a Jiraiya

Jiraiya mirando con prismáticos hacia una extraña ventana

Lee: KYAAAAAAAAA! UN PERVERTIDO! Nunca te lo perdonaré

Shikamaru pasa por allí to aburrido y se les queda mirando

Jiraiya: ¬¬ Cállate idiota, o descubrirán mi escondite secreto

Shikamaru: ...

Lee: Me da igual que te descubran! Pervertido!

Jiraiya: ju ju juuuuuuu...Tsunade es vieja, pero con apariencia de joven no está nada mal...

Jiraiya le da un puñetazo a Lee para q desaparezca del mapa

Lee: WAAAAAAAH TT GAI-SENSEEEEI!

De la nada aparece Gai-sensei con su tortuga

Gai: Eh, Lee! Qué estás haciendo? Eh tú, el del telescopio, qué le has hecho a mi alumno?

Shino lo contempla todo desde un árbol...

Jiraiya: ¬¬ Qué pasa Gai-sensei?... Ya no te acuerdas de mí?

Shikamaru seguía mirando el espectáculo y veía como una hoja caía de un árbol...

Gai: Jiraiyaaaaa! Hombre, qué te traes entre manos?

A estas Tsunade ya se da cuenta de que la están observando...

Gai: Qué haces? Ô.o

Jiraiya: --" Entre todos me habéis fastidiado la tarde... intentaba observar a Tsunade... ¬¬ EEH! LOS DEL ÁRBOL! SHINO, SHIKAMARU! Ya podéis salir a la luz...

Shikamaru: Vaya, nos ha pillado ..u

Jiraiya: Qué esperabas de un sannin como yo...(H)

Shikamaru: Nada bueno la verdad -.-

Shino: Eh, viejo --... quién es esa mujer que está detrás de ti?

Tsunade: JIRAIYAAAAAAAAA! VIEJO VERDEEEEEEEEEEE! A LA PRÓXIMA TE METO VENENO EN LA COMIDAAAAA!

Shikamaru: Tsk... qué problemáticos

Shino: -- Yo me largo, me espera un duro entrenamiento con mis bichos, ta otra

Shikamaru: Aaaah... las nubes parecen tan entretenidas...-- voy a comer algo a la taberna...

Gai y Lee intentan escaparse de las garras de Jiraiya

Jiraiya: EEEEH! VOSOTROS! POR VUESTRA CULPA TSUNADE ME HA PEGADO LA PALIZA DEL SIGLO!

Lee¿ Maestro! Estamos en una misión de alto rango!

Gai: Calla Lee, y corre!

Lee: Eso hago Gai-senseeeeeeeeei

De pronto se oye..."KATON"!

Gai y Lee quedan atrapados en llamas

A dónde os dirigís?

Gai/Lee: A este paso tendremos que abrir puertas...¿

Jiraiya: Hombre chavalín! llegas a buena hora, gracias por retenerlos, se van a enterar...los voy a llevar con Kakashi...a pasar un "buen rato" ¬¬

Sasuke: Veo que tenéis una lucha entre vosotros...

Jiraiya: ¬¬ estos, ke me han estropeado la tarde...con lo bien ke estaba yo mirando las tet...digo...mirando el paisaje con mis prismáticos...tengo ke inspirarme para mi próximo libro ùú

A esto aparece Kakashi con su tomo 3 de paraíso erótico en modo pervert

Jiraiya: Kakashi! Veo que te gusta mi libro...

Aparece Naruto acabando de comerse sus fideos...

Naruto: ERO-SENNIIIIIIIIIIIN!

Kakashi: Jejejeje...tienes gran talento, Jiraiya...para cuándo el tomo 4?

Jiraiya: Para cuando estos idiotas me dejen "concentrarme e inspirarme"

Naruto: Sólo pensais en cosas verdes o qué... yo te hago mi técnica erótica: sexy no jutsu!

Kakashi: Dejad a Jiraiya-sama concentrarse para su creación...

Jiraiya: D Esta técnica me gusta...Kakashi, cómo aprende el chico estas cosas?

Kakashi: Es mérito propio del chico...aunke...U

Naruto: Jujujuju... ake soy la más sexyyy?

Jiraiya: Ejem... Ahí viene Tsunade, haced ver que hacéis algo... NO! KAKASHI NO LE METAS MANO A GAI QUE TE VEO!

Kakashi: ...?¬¬u

Naruto se transforma

Naruto se acaba los fideos

Jiraiya hace ver que escribe

Naruto: Ayyy mis fideos, ahora el caldo

Kakashi lee

Gai y Lee se ponen a entrenar

Tsunade: ...Esto me huele mal...JIRAIYAAAAA! Q hace tanto hombre junto ¬¬...?

Naruto: Ei Sasuke, vamos a entrenar el chakra? ò.ó

Naruto se va d puntillas

Sasuke le sigue

Jiraiya: Esto...Ná, ná, vete trankila, todos tienen trabajo, ves?

Tsunade se larga, no muy confiada

Lee: Gai-sensei! Lo conseguimos¿

A esto que la arena empieza a levantarse y a moverse

Gai: Kakashi, ya ves como hemos avanzado... no quieres luchar contra mí?

Kakashi sigue leyendo, pero se da cuenta de que Gai le habla

Kakashi: Ein? Decías algo...?

Shino: Cof, cof...me pikan los ojos, y eso que llevo las gafas de sol... q es tanta arena?

Gai: AAAAAAAARGH! TU SIEMPRE IGUAL DE GUAY SIN HACERME CASOOO! 0

Aparece Gaara

Lee¿ Esta arena...

Gaara: Qué hay, gente

Jiraiya se va a otra parte a buscar la "inspiración"

Gaara: Otro que huye pk me tiene miedo...T.T Si eske todos me marginan, yo sólo kería jugar un poquito

Shino: Eh tú! El del pelo pincho con el tatuaje en la frente... eres tu el k mueve la arena?

Gaara: qué pasa?

Sasuke: sabaku no gaara... nos volvemos a ver las caras

Gaara: ¬¬u?

Gaara: Quieres jugar un ratito con mi arena?(6)

Shino: Estaba intentando q mis bichos entrenasen haciendo carreras, y has hecho k se tropezasen ¬¬

Gaara: Yo tb kiero jugar con tus bichos

Shino: Si me ayudas a entrenarlos te dejo, no vale hacer sabaku kyu

Gaara: ummm... está bien, todo sea por tener amigos ù.ú

Gaara: Qué te parece si les pongo obstáculos?

Tsunade llega al lugar de antes a ver si encuentra jaleo, pero se encuentra a Kakashi

Shino: Como mueran llamo a las hormigas carnívoras para k te kiten ese tatuaje, entendido?-.-

Gaara: Antes las mato con mi arena, pero tranquilo, no las mataré

Lee: Gai senseeeeeei ¿ Estos hacen cosas raras

Gaara: Anda, pero si es el del pelo estilo tazón...¬¬u

Shino: Yo me pido el bicho hembra, tú el bicho macho, hacemos una carrera?

Gai: Lee, vamos a hacer 500 vueltas a Konoha haciendo el pino!òó

Lee: Sí, Gai-senseeeei!

Gaara: Vale ò.ó

Lee y Gai se van

Tsunade: Kakashi... Qué wapo te has hecho...

Kakashi: ...? Decías algo, es que la novela está muy interesante

Tsunade: Vaya, tu tb lees esa cosa de Jiraiya...-.-"

Kakashi: Si quieres te presto los demás tomos

Gaara: Oye, te llamas Shino, no? ..

Tsunade: No gracias, demasiado vieja para emociones fuertes...-.- y a ver qué haces tú

Kakashi: Ya verás como te va a gustar...Kakashi le da los tomos 1 y 2

Shino: Sí, por? No me mires así... Kowaaaai... (kowai- qué miedo)

Tsunade pilla el tomo 1

Gaara: Ah sí? Jeje ..

Tsunade: Vaya! Tendré que decirle a Jiraiya q se dedique más a escribir y no llamar a ese sapo askeroso

Kakashi: siske lo sabía

Shino: No me mires así... o mis bichos van a reaccionar ¬¬

Kakashi: Ves como te gusta

Gaara: Bueno, aun así no me harías nada, la arena me protege, pero no te miraré más así º3º

Tsunade: Aunke le falta algo a este libro... un toke de sake y yaoi no le iría mal (XD)

Shino: ARF ARF! Saca tus labios de mi mejilla!

Gaara inocentemente le da un beso

Gaara: Bueno qué, seguimos cn la carrera?

Kakashi: Si eso vamos a hablar con Jiraiya que soy su fuente de ideas número 2 Y le dices lo que le falta xD

Shino: Diox...Shino habla cn sus bichos- Veréis... a la ke se acerque un palmo a mi cara atakais, entendido?

Tsunade: Bueno, llamo a mi babosa y llegaremos antes

Gaara: que gente más rara hay en esta villa ô.o

Kakashi: KYAAAAAAA BABOSA POWA

Tsunade y Kakashi suben a la babosilla

Shino: enga, empecemos la carrera

Kakashi: kyaaaa, ha crecido un montón desde la última vez que la vi

Gaara: enga!

Shino: ...o

Gaara: ...0

Shino: NO PUEDE SER! EL MACHO VA GANANDO! Pk será?

Gaara: vaya que suerte! Ò.ó

Tsunade: Kakashi...tu tb has crecido mucho desde la última vez...

Shino: Eh tú! No vale poner arena debajo del bicho para que corra más ¬¬

Kakashi: Sí... en cambio tú no has cambiado nada

Gaara: Eing? Si yo no he hecho nada ..u.u

A Kakashi le da un arrebato amoroso y besa a Tsunade

Shino: a ver... entonces q es ese hilo de arena q sale de tu calabaza y va a parar juuuuuusto debajo del bicho macho? ¬.¬

La babosa pregunta si molesta en una escena tan romántica

Gaara: Ah, pues actuará la arena sola ..u

Kakashi le dice que no con la mano... pues la boca la tiene ocupada xDDD

Tsunade: Esto...Kakashi... de verdad prefieres ir a ver a Jiraiya?

Shino: será eso... mira como vamos ahora

...o

...0

Shino: Eing? Parece q los bichos no avanzan...

Gaara: Vaya ò.ó parece q las hembras son más de lo q parecen

Shino: Mmmm... voy a hablar con ellos...

Gaara: Kawaii! Yo kiero q me enseñes

Jiraiya encuentra a Sakura en la llanura donde iba a inspirarse

Kakashi: Mejor dejamos lo de Jiraiya para otro rato

Shino: No puedo, es hereditario en mi clan...(H) pero tu tienes la arena, que mola mucho -aunque me da miedo... xx-

Tsunade: Pues tú dirás qué kieres hacer, ricura (que cutre XD)

Kakashi: Grrrrrr

Gaara: Te mola mi arena? A k sí? En la playa es tope wai! A veces hago q las toallas de la gente vayan al agua y hago castillos inmensos

Shino: castillos de arena? OO KIERO UNO PA MIS BICHITOS!

Tsunade: ...Eso es un "en tu casa o en la mía?" o.O

Kakashi: decide XD

Gaara: Vale, pues te hago uno ahora! Gaara hace un castillo de arena como si fuera la mansión de la barbie en la realidad

Después de decir eso Kakashi vuelve a besar a Tsunade

Tsunade: Deja que piense... en mi casa están mis ayudantes... en la tuya...quién hay en la tuya?

Shino habla con sus bichitos y abre todos sus poros para que salga la FAMILIA BICHO para el castillo

Kakashi: pos...pos...mis concubinas XDD...que no, es coña, no hay nadie

Tsunade: -- tus concubinas?...¬¬ y tus concubinos, ejem

Shino: Me caes bien... un poco repelente cuando te pones y me miras con esa cara --, pero estás wai, te vi a regalar un bichito

Gaara: WALA KE BIEN! La verdad es q antes no me gustaban los bichos, huían de mí... T.T

Tsunade pide a la babosa molona q los lleve a un sitio romántico ùú

Shino: Ahora tb, lo q pasa q el que te doy es ciego, y no t ve...que si no...

Gaara: TTTT Todos me odiaaaaan buaaaaaahhh, pero si yo sólo kiero jugar cn ellos...La arena empieza a descontrolarse

Shino: ya juego yo contigo, deja a mis bichitos un rato...anda, no le estires la pata al ciego, q sólo le falta ser cojo ¬¬

Gaara: Bueno, si tú juegas conmigo...

De repente Kakashi ve q sale arena de la calle d detrás

Shino: . q dices...

Gaara: º3º

Shino: BICHOS ATAKAD!ÓÒ...pero s ke me da penilla

Con mucho esfuerzo Shino le devuelve un beso en la mejilla

Gaara: waaaaaaa me ha dado un besoooo madre, lo has visto?

Kakashi: Tsunade, al suelo

Tsunade: KYAAAAAAAAA! KAKASHI! Q ES ESO?

Kakashi: bueno, al suelo no... si acaso escóndete detrás de Katsuyu

Después del beso de Shino la arena vuelve a estar en paz

Tsunade: Kakashi! Pero yo soy Sannin!

Kakashi: estou... no me acordaba xDD

Shino: Así es como puedo controlar tu arena?... ..

Tsunade: dish -

Gaara: no sé, se mueve sola

Kakashi: weno voy a mirar que pasa y vuelvo

Gaara: desde q murió mi madre q nadie me trata cn tanto afecto

Tsunade: (en plan culebrón venezolano) Sick sick :...Ves con cuidado...

Kakashi: por supuesto Kakashi le guiña el ojo

Shino: U no te pases chavalote... esa mano fuera d dnde la has puesto ¬¬

Gaara: pensando: mejor desde que la maté

Jiraiya de mientras habla cn Sakura

Jiraiya: Hombre, Sakura! Tú por akí?

Kakashi se acerca y ve a un tío mu raro que parece q le va el roce cn la arena y a Shino, el subordinado de Kurenai

Shino: Me estás tapando con la mano los agujeros por dnde salen los bichos...NO! NO! Q ES ESO? ME METES ARENA EN LOS AGUJEROS? DESPUÉS DL BESO Q T HE DADO?

Gaara: Q? YO NO SOY -Gaara pega a sus manos- Aaaaa arena paraaaa!

Sasuke oía gritos desde cerca de allí... y va a ver q es tanto alboroto

Shino: Moriré enarenado :'(

Gaara: TTTT Aaaaahhh maldita arena

Sasuke: ein? Aquí hay mucha animación...Gaara? Shino...? q es esto?¬¬

Shino rebozado de arena

Gaara: Noooo Shinooooo! Mi segundo amor no te mueraaaaaaaas Uchiha Sasuke ayúdame! Shino va a morir como una croketa de bichos!

Shino: jkdsfjkshfjfhkj... esto... waosjfteemdid... Kakashi ayuda

Kakashi: ah, no es nada pensando: mira que bien se lo montan estos haciendo castillos de arena...

Kakashi vuelve a donde estaba Tsunade

Tsunade: Q es eso? Q está pasando? ò.ó

Gaara: AAAAAAAAAAAHHH MI ARENAAAA:'( va a matar a Shino nooooooo!

Shino: pfff... pfff... tengo arena en la boca T.T

Kakashi: ná, un par de chavales q juegan cn la arenilla a hacer castillos

Sasuke: gaara...q le haces a Shino?-.-u q ha pasado entre vosotros? Y yo q pensaba q el único raro era yo...o

Tsunade: pues nada... qué hacemos ahora?..

Gaara: ya te la kito yo Gaara le da un beso a Shino en la boca para quitarle la arena

Kakashi: seguimos cn el plan?

Gaara: ...Gaara, yo tb kiero, cof cof TT

Shino: Eeeeehhh... esto es divertido...croketaaa croketaaa (8)

Gaara: tu tb? Weno espera que si no se muere

Sasuke: no se vale, Naruto está fuera y os veo a todos en pareja...T.T

Gaara se levanta y le da un beso fugaz a Sasuke para q se kede contento y sigue con Shino para q no se muera

Naruto aparece y...

Kakashi: Katsuyu llévanos hasta la orilla del río este, entre el puente y el parque

Naruto: KYAAAAAAAAAA! KE ES ESTO?

Shino: crokeeeeta croketaaaa (8) enga bichos, sacadme de la arena!

Gaara: Shino no te mueras, no me dejes solo!

Tsunade: Ohhhhh... Que bonita puesta de sol...

Naruto: el de los bichos...cn el sin cejas? Y sasuke...entonces...XXX...es un trío?

Shino: tranki, esto es divertido

Gaara: entonces sigo metiendo arena? Oye tú, el de los bigotes, si quieres hacemos un cuarteto

Shino: Hay sitios donde la arena no puede llegar...¬¬

Gaara: como donde?

Sasuke: ...ese tipo de preguntas para el programa nocturno en hokageTV ..

Shino: ...ya nada, se me ha metido arena en la raja del culo! QUE MOLESTO!

Tsunade: Kakashi, q te pasa?..

Kakashi: no nada, pensaba en nuestros hijos

Sasuke: gaara...ó.ò ahora ves con él...te necesita

Jiraiya: Sakura, qué haces sola a estas horas? Se t ha escapado Sasuke?

Gaara cae desangrado a causa de sangrar por la nariz

Tsunade: Nu-nu-nu-nuestros hijooooooooooos? Pero Kakashi...sabes q en realidad... no tngo la edad q aparento, verdad?

Shino finalmente es rescatado por los bichos, y ve a Gaara estirado en el suelo

Kakashi: pero da igual

Sasuke: T.T qué tierno...SHARINGAN! Así lo podré ver mejor...

Shino pilla un palo y toca a Gaara: poc poc poc...hola? Shino saca a sus bichos para q le hagan coskillas

Gaara desmayado y sangrando por la napia... y comienza a partirse la caja

Gaara: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

Naruto: ...oye Sasuke, qué haces?

Sakura: Jiraiya-sama, ha visto a Sasuke-kun ó.ò? Tngo q hablar con él...

Sasuke: Gaara se ha olvidado de mi existencia T.T

Jiraiya: kreo q debe estar ocupado...

Naruto: para eso me tienes a mí Sasuke º3º

Sakura: ...ocupado?..

Sasuke: ...a ti no te gusta Sakura...?o.O

Jiraiya: creo que ha ido a buscar a su compañero Naruto

Kakashi: susurro: Katsuyu, llévanos a mi casa, luego te daré esas verduritas que tanto te gustan

Naruto: eeem...weno, a mí...pensando: mierda, me va a descubrir

Sakura: y no sabe dónde puede estar?

Tsunade: como es que te obedece Katsuyu ..?

Jiraiya: ...ni idea, por tu bien, no vayas, puedes quedarte conmigo a inspirarme

Sakura: o.oUU...me tengo que iiiiiiiiir Sakura sale disparada

Shino levanta en brazos a Gaara y lo despierta

Jiraiya: por qué tendrá tanta prisa? ù.ú

Gaara se despierta to atontao

Kakashi: pos ná, que yo entiendo mu bien a los animalejos, piensa q tengo un escuadrón de perros, y los cuido mu bien

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Pos ala, aquí acaba la Parte 1, bastante cortada pero es que tengo que pasar a limpio el fanfic y conlleva tiempo xD Pero espero no tardar mucho en poner la siguiente parte n.n

Esperamos que os haya gustado, y para felicitaciones, críticas, amenazas, spam o lo que sea dejad reviews please! xD


End file.
